narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanami Yasu
Nanami Yasu (Yasu Nanami, 七海 康'' )'' Background Nanami was raised in a rather poor family with many siblings. She had four friends, Koemi, Tatsuo, Shiori, and Setsuko. At the young age of seven, her parents were grizzly murdered by a large group of ninja invading their small village. Her younger siblings had to be sent to an orphanage because her older siblings couldn't take care of them all. In all, four siblings were left, with Nanami as the youngest. Her friends' families tried to help her family, but couldn't contribute very much. Nanami ran away at age twelve in the night when she was threatened by bullies that said they'd kill the rest of her family. Koemi, Tatsuo, Shiori, and Setsuko followed her for different reasons. Koemi because she was frighted that they'd kill her, too. Shiori and Tatsuo to find power. Setsuko for love. They ran to Konoha, where they were able to become part of a team. Nanami was paired with Tatsuo and a young boy named Ryota. Ryota was very serious and stoic and often intimated her and the others. He believed he was better than everyone. He exeded the others, but that was short lived. Ryota sadly died during a mission when a bridge collapsed above them while walking on the water and he was knocked unconsious and drowned. The team was never able to be repaired and they went on as a three person group. She attended the Chuunin Exams and passed with an average grade. Her happy outside appearance began to decrease. Her emotions began to surface and she began to lose the ability to hide them. She eventually went to the forest for awhile to think and was attacked by a jounin, which nearly killed her. The Jounin thinking her dead, fled from the area. She woke up later being carried in the arms of a boy about her age. She strugled to focus her eyes, but she could tell the boy was handsome, but wore a mask covering the majority of his face. He told her all would be fine and she would live, then gave her over to the hospital. She is treated for her wounds and is able to be fully awake. The same boy who rescued her visits her. It was Kakashi. He is several years older than she was, she was sixteen and he was twenty. Once she was healed and back to her duties, she began to train harder so the same thing didn't happen again. She began to get into medical ninjutsu, and began to learn small jutsus for quick healing. As years passed she became talented in her chakra nature, Water. She, at the age of twenty-two, was appointed Jounin. She declined becoming sensei, because she could barely take death around her, let alone the death of someone she should've been protecting. She visited Kakashi and they would go out together as friends, until they began really getting closer to each other. They gradually worked themselves into a steady relationship. She was married to Kakashi during the time between Part 1 and Part 2. At age twenty-eight, she has been married to Kakashi for three years. She studies medical ninjutsu avidly. Personality Nanami's father was very narrow minded when it came to people with kekkei genkai or anyone else with a special ability, and she is the opposite. She doesn't mind what power a person has and is encouraging of anyone to surface their power. She believes that male and female ninjas are equal. She doesn't, however, take anything from anyone who is evil. She doesn't trust them with objects or information. She shows a kind relationship with most of the younger children. She has great faith in Naruto. She is strongly in love with Kakashi, and he is apparently very in love with her, but can mask his love in public very easily. She is not in a fangirl type love with him, it's more of a mature, true love. Appearance Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel As a Teen- Nanami wore a simple, strapless, pale blue dress with black, slip-on sleeves that end at her elbows and go up to her shoulders. She wore sandals similar to Hinata's. Her hair was styled with two pigtails and bangs straight across her forehead. She had an average figure. As an Adult (present)- She wears black shorts like Karin's and a swoop neck, gray shirt that cuts off above her belly-button. She wears the average ninja sandals. By adulthood, she has a noticably larger bust than the average. She has average sized hips. Her hair reachs her lower back and appears to be choppily layered with the same bangs she had and a hitae ite like Sakura's. She wears wrappings down to her knees. Abilities Nanami has the chakra nature of Water and wasn't able to change nature for an unknown reason. She has an average chakra control and is strategic in battle. She is quite intellegent and doesn't think strength is the only key to winning a battle, stratagy is most important. Status Nin: 4 Gen: 2 Tai: 3 Intel: 5 Strength: 3 Stamina: 3 Speed: 3.5 Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Nanami means "Seven Seas" *Yasu means "Peace" *Her favorite food is Onigiri with Furikake *Her least favortie food is Karaage, and many other fried things *Her hobby is painting *She wishes to fight Kabuto *Her favorite phrase is "If you want to kill me, do it, you'll only kill a woman." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT